Over
by distorted prep queen
Summary: Keeping a secret is easy enough, right? Not when cheating, backstabbing, and lying to your friends becomes part of the deal. Interested? oneshot owkb


I don't usually relate to any songs by artists like Hilary Duff, which is why I was- and still am- surprised why I do with the songs so far of Lindsay Lohan who's been connected to Hilary for so long and always compared to. Believe me, I was in total shock to find that her songs aren't bad at all and people can actually relate to them- at least I can especially to this one. Anyway, I hope my blabber didn't offend you Hilary Duff fans, and if it did, sorry, that's just my opinion.

Despite me already having written a terribly long intro, I don't know why I'm bothering considering, I bet he wont even go to a fanfiction site let alone one of HP, but…anyway, I'd like to dedicate this song to **him **since to me, it explains everything at the moment with us…yeah…

Anyway, stop with the drama and on with the story!

**Dc: I don't own anything…ain't that just sad?**

**Note: The assigned curfew I made is 11:00 P.M.**

* * *

_**I watched the walls around me crumble**_

_**But it's not like I won't build them up again**_

Mouths fused together, he pushed her roughly against the wall with a small thud as his hands tightened their grip on her hips. Lips moving furiously against each other, tongues fighting for control, her delicate hands slowly slid their way up, quickly getting lost in the mass of dark brown hair. The two continued, oblivious to the time quickly passing outside the isolated corner of the enormous library.

_**So here's your last chance for redemption **_

_**So take it while it lasts, 'cause it will end **_

Stopping abruptly, she pulled back, studying his face as he too stopped. Only their deep breaths and their own thumping hearts ringing in their ears, she continued to look at him intently, noting that despite his puzzled look, his normally milk chocolate eyes were darker, clouded by lust.

The two stood there, time still elapsing, each gazing at the other. It was only when he suddenly brought up a hand and gently stroked her soft golden hair did she snap out of her reverie. She followed his cool hand as he slowly moved it upon her flushed cheek, chills going up and down her spine.

_**My tears are turning into time**_

_**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye **_

As if a switch were once more turned on, the two once more started crushing their already bruised lips against each other, her mouth granting his tongue entrance. Her hands busied themselves by massaging his back, as if memorizing each muscle, before running back up into the tangled mess which was his hair, while he also ran his fingers lightly up and down her sides then burying themselves deep into the blond tresses.

_**I can't live without you **_

_**Can't breathe without you **_

_**I'm dreamin' bout you **_

The two girls laughed over a shared joke as they rounded the next corner towards their next class, History of Magic with old Professor Binns.

"I can't believe Fred and George would actually do that!"

"I know, Katie! I swear…"

But she wasn't able to hear the rest of what Angelina had said, an uneasy feeling settling itself in her now non-existent stomach. Leaning casually against the wall were two people she really didn't want to see so soon.

"- and…Katie? Katie, are you listening?" her black-haired friend followed where her deep blue-green eyes were staring. "Oh, it's Alicia and Oliver!"

Willing herself not to either run for it or spill the food she had just taken for lunch, Katie plastered a smile on her face as her friend beckoned the couple over.

"Hey Ange! Hey Kates!" Alicia yelled as she ran over to them, her long brown hair bouncing slightly on her shoulders, her equally dark colored eyes twinkling merrily. Engulfing both in a bone-crunching hug, her muffled voice whispering the two. "Hey guys, don't wait up for me later, Oliver says he's got something special planned for tonight."

Angelina shot the two a mischievous and curious look as Katie on the other hand struggled with the guilty feeling deep within her as well as preventing herself to squirm under Oliver's gaze, knowing fully well that right at that moment his eyes were once more studying her in detail like he had always done.

_**Honestly, tell me that it's over **_

Katie sat uncomfortably on the stool, trying to think of anything to do to pass the time as the continuous sound of chalk scratching the board's surface joined the snores from students slumbering, adding even more to the sleepy atmosphere.

The sudden feeling of a leg brushing against her own was like an alarm was set off. Jumping slightly, she moved her seat to the end of the table, not wanting another incident like that to happen.

_**Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living **_

_**It won't be right if we're not in it together **_

With nothing better to do, Katie busied herself with staring blackly into space, her mind wandering, all the while her hand moving on it's own with her quill, doodling on a spare piece of parchment.

A sudden movement though snapped her out of her daydream. Looking everywhere but her right, Katie searched for the possible source only to find a scene wherein all the students were sound asleep on their textbooks.

Looking down, Katie rolled her eyes once she found that her aimless doodling were all of hearts, some with a certain someone's name in them. A folded up piece of parchment she was sure wasn't hers caught her eye, though. Carefully unfolding it, she started regretting even doing so, for inside was a letter from her seatmate.

_**Tell me that it's over **_

_**Katie,**_

_**We need to talk. Please meet me in the quidditch pitch at 12:00 A.M. **_

_**- Oliver**_

_**And I'll be the first to go **_

_**Don't want to be the last to know**_

Just as she had finished reading the quick note, the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of dinner. Quickly stuffing the parchment into her pocket, Katie gathered all her belongings, not wanting to stay another moment longer.

_**I won't be the one to chase you **_

_**But at the same time you're the heart that I call home **_

Racing up the stairs towards the girls' dormitories right before curfew, Katie quietly went through the door, flopping immediately onto her four-poster bed by the window. '_When had I become the world's biggest backstabber,'_ Katie thought bitterly to herself knowing that it was also her fault for what had been happening.

Everything started last December when everyone else had gone home for the holidays, a month after she and Oliver had broken up and decided to remain friends. Aside from Harry, Ron, and Hermione- who were practically almost nowhere to be seen- Gryffindor tower was all theirs for the following weeks.

It was during their little Christmas Party among the two of them that they were just a little too drunk and started snogging. After realizing what they had done the next day, both apologized profusely, saying that it was just the firewhisky and butterbeer.

They too blamed it on alcohol when they did it the second time during New years, their New Year's midnight kiss turning into a snog session. But when it occurred the next day and none had drunk a single drop, they could no longer blame it on anything else. Swearing that it was their own little secret and would never happen again, both kept their word for a week or so before their snogging sessions became a regular occurrence at least thrice a week even when Oliver started going out with Alicia.

_**I'm always stuck with these emotions **_

_**And the more I try to feel, the less I'm whole **_

Bending a bit over her bed, Katie reached deep under her bed before pulling out a slightly large box. Taking out the cover, she uncovered a large framed picture, taken a couple of months before the end of their sixth year. There were only two figures hugging and pecking each other, the school quidditch field in the background. Actually the girl was her and the boy, Oliver, taken when the two were still going out.

_**My tears are turning into time**_

_**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye **_

Suddenly feeling tears streaming down her face, she wiped them roughly off her face before hiding back the frame into the box and hiding it once more. Composing herself, she carefully gathered some comfortable clothes and noiselessly making her way across the room to have quick shower, careful not to awaken Alicia and Angelina.

_**I can't live without you **_

_**Can't breathe without you **_

_**I'm dreamin' bout you **_

Turning the gilded knobs, Katie quickly slid under the water, forcing herself to clear her mind of anything, especially the though of a certain person she was supposed to meet soon.

Quickly putting on her new change of clothes, she slid out the dorm, carefully going down the staircase, casting a quick temporary invisibility charm, before exiting past the portrait. Swiftly moving through the stone corridors, Katie started to slow down as soon as she reached the pathway that led to the outer school grounds.

_**Honestly, tell me that it's over **_

_**Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living **_

_**It won't be right if were not in it together **_

Keeping to the cemented path, Katie caught sight of a specific stone bench that was out on the school garden. Unwillingly, flashes of the afternoons she and Oliver had spent on 'their' bench talking, reading, cuddling, and watching the sunset. She knew for a fact that alike all the other couples, they too had engraved their names on the benches beside past couples who also called it 'theirs'. Shaking her head, Katie continued on her way, reminding herself that she only had ten minutes to get to the pitch.

_**Tell me that it's over **_

_**And I'll be the first to go **_

_**Yeah, I'll be the first to go **_

_**Don't want to be the last to know (over, over, over) **_

_**My tears are turning into time**_

_**I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye **_

Slowing down, she watched for a moment as Oliver stood in the middle of the whole quidditch field, eyes closed as if absorbing everything there. A small smile played on his lips making him look even better than before.

Deciding that she didn't want him to think that she was late, Katie quickly removed the charm off her and carefully moved over to him, not wanting to ruin his few minutes of peace.

"Hey Kates" Oliver said quietly, his eyes opening slowly revealing the deep brown depths.

"Hey Oliver," she greeted back just as softly, tentatively moving closer. "You said we needed to talk?"

Turning around to face her, he took a step closer, making their bodies just a few inches apart.

"Do you know what we're doing?" he asked, not taking his eyes away from her ocean colored orbs.

"No" she answered, so quietly that he had barely heard it.

"Neither do I. You do know that if we get caught, our friends-"

"I know. Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"No, what I'm saying is, do you think it's worth possibly letting friendships going down the drain for this, something we don't even know what it is?"

"Yes."

_**I can't live without you **_

_**Can't breathe without you **_

_**I'm dreamin' bout you **_

Slowly, she lifted a small hand bringing it to his face. Oliver's eyes fluttered close for a brief moment before watching her closely as she traced his face lightly with her fingers. Finishing off with his lips, Katie smiled slightly, her hand once more falling to her side. A smile too found it's way onto Oliver's face as the two stood there, gazing like they had done so many times.

_**Honestly, tell me that it's over **_

_**Cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living **_

_**It won't be right if were not in it together **_

_**Tell me that it's over**_

_**Tell me that it's over, over**_

Cupping her face in between his larger hands, he pulled Katie closer, as she rested her arms against his chest, feeling the quick beating of his heart. Taking another step forward, Oliver slid one of his hands down her side, letting it finally rest on her hip, the other supporting the back of her head. Katie slipped one of her hands over his chest before letting it rest in its place deep within his hair.

_**Honestly tell me, honestly tell me**_

_**Don't tell me that it's over**_

Don't tell me that it's over

Gasping for breathe, the two stopped, though their bodies still pressed against each other. Katie still held onto the material of his sweater as he nuzzled his face into her hair, both lost in their own world.

* * *

So, what did you think of how my story is? If you wouldn't mind dropping a line to give advice, it's much appreciated since if you did read the note I made at the start, this is my actual situation back here in reality. Sucks to be me isn't it? Well if you wont, at least just comment on my story…thanks! 


End file.
